A convergent synthesis of megaphone, a neolignan which exhibits antitumor activity is proposed. The proposed synthesis is designed to afford a single enantiomer, and proceeds by the coupling of two optically active halves. One half is formed by epoxidation of trimethoxycinnamyl alcohol in enantiomeric excess acccording to the method of Sharpless. The other half is eleborated from optically pure limonene oxide. Coupling takes place via enolate addition to a vinyl sulfone. The success of this synthesis would provide a general approach to a variety of analogs. In addition, systematic alteration of either or both halves can allow for systematic structure-activity relationships to be derived.